My Everything
by hogwartswillwelcomemehomexoxo
Summary: "You're the first, you're the last, my everything." Series of oneshots following the lives of Aaron Hotchner and Emily Prentiss.
1. Do it for Them

**Author's Note: This story is going to be a series of oneshots. Not exactly drabbles, but they'll all be pretty short. I'll try to update once a week.**

* * *

><p>Aaron closed the front door and let out a sigh of relief. It was after midnight and the team had just wrapped up a messy case involving a child abductor in DC. Although they had caught their unsub, they hadn't been able to save his last victim. It was days like this that made him question why he ever left the District Attorney's office.<p>

After he hung up his coat Aaron headed upstairs, going straight to the bedroom. He smiled when he found two brunettes blissfully sleeping in center of the king-sized bed. Vivian had come down with the chickenpox and Emily's job at the State Department ensured she was home every night to take care of her.

As much as he would've liked to stand watching his wife and daughter sleep all night, Aaron was exhausted. Gently pulling back the covers, he crawled into bed beside them. His heart swelled as he wrapped his arms around the two most important girls in his life. And in that moment, Aaron knew exactly why he stuck with the BAU, why he worked so hard to make the world a better place. He did it for them.


	2. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for all your positive feedback! I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, Aaron I'm so sorry!"<p>

"No, no it's my fault. I should've known not to sneak up on you."

Emily led him over to their bed and instructed him to sit. Gently prying his hand away from his jaw, she prodded at the bruise that had already begun to form there. After years of dealing with criminals, Emily did not react well to being snuck up on. "Have fun explaining this one to the guys."

Aaron smiled wryly. "I'll just remind them that my wife has a mean right hook. I'm sure they'll leave me alone after that."

His joke earned him a laugh before she returned her attention back to his jaw. She leaned forward and placed her hands on his knees. The intimacy of having their faces only centimeters apart created a spark in her eye that he knew could only mean good things. Closing the gap between them, she pressed her lips to the bruise her fist had left. "Does that hurt?" she murmured.

He said nothing, just wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. Her kisses only ceased in order for them to remove their clothes. As her mouth gradually moved downward, he found that the pain in his jaw was the last thing on his mind.


	3. Everybody's Fine

**AN: This one's a little longer, as some of them will be. Keep leaving reviews, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Aaron Hotchner?"<p>

Emily stood, her legs stiff. She had been sitting in the hospital waiting room since she had gotten the call that afternoon. It was now almost eight o'clock at night. The team was still trying to wrap up the case, so she was on her own. Her hands only shook slightly as she walked over to the nurse.

"He's going to make a full recovery. He's on some strong painkillers, but he's lucid so you can go on in and see him." Although the nurse was smiling at her, Emily couldn't miss the pity in her eyes. Normally this would've bothered her, but right now all she cared about was seeing Aaron.

The nurse led Emily to Aaron's room before leaving her alone. Emily pushed open the door and found him sitting up in bed. He was wearing his classic "stoic Agent Hotchner" face, one she knew meant he was trying to conceal his emotions. As she sat down in the chair next to the bed he reached for her hand and she saw the misery in his eyes that he was trying desperately to hide from her.

"I'm so sorry Emily. We predicted he would try and insert himself into the case. I should've been more careful."

Emily shook her head. "Don't do that to yourself," she said softly. "I'm not mad. You just scared us, that's all."

At the mention of the word "us" Aaron's expression softened slightly. He untangled their hands so that he could place his on her slightly swollen stomach. At four months pregnant, she had only just started to show. Aaron had been overjoyed at the news and seemed to take every available opportunity to make contact with the baby. Knowing it might be the only thing that could calm him down, she allowed him to gently stroke her stomach in silence.

While he was preoccupied with their unborn child, Emily took the opportunity to assess Aaron's condition. Aside from the knife wound covered by his hospital gown, he seemed to be physically fine. She was more concerned about his mental state. It was clear to her that he was furious with himself, and would continue to be no matter what she said. She placed her hand on top of his and gave it a gentle squeeze, hoping to at least communicate that she truly did not blame him what had happened. He gave her a sad smile, indicating he understood.

They sat quietly for a long time, letting themselves be comforted by each other's presence. After a while Aaron 's eyes began to droop and Emily instructed him to scoot over. She crawled into the bed beside him, pulling his head to lie against her chest. His eyes were already falling shut as he settled his hand back on her stomach. She ran her fingers through his hair, feeling his muscles relax.

"Everything's alright, sweetheart," she whispered before he drifted off completely. "Everybody's fine."


	4. Little Black Dress

**Author's Note: This chapter takes place during 52 Pickup. It's not exactly a conventional "Aaron and Emily in love" chapter, but I really like the idea. Thank you so much for the reviews, keep 'em coming!**

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Aaron Hotchner prided himself on, it was professionalism. As Unit Chief, he had long ago learned how to keep emotions out of the job. But he wasn't blind. He happened to know he had some very attractive women in his unit, and Emily Prentiss was one of them. He'd have to be a complete idiot to not notice how beautiful she was.<p>

So he thought nothing of the fact that seeing her dressed up to interrogate Viper took his breath away. How could it not? Being stunned by a gorgeous woman was completely normal.

The way his palms were sweating, that was normal too. As was the warm feeling in his chest he had begun to feel every time she smiled at him. And the way he was now picturing that dress off of her.

Okay, so maybe that wasn't normal.

As he watched Emily and the others get in the SUV, Aaron contemplated his dark haired coworker. Maybe his feelings for her weren't quite as professional as he had hoped. But, he reminded himself as he turned his attention back to the map of Atlanta, that was an issue for another day. They had a serial killer to catch.


	5. Home is Where the Heart is

**Author's Note: I was a little nervous about writing Jack, but I really liked the way this turned out. I hope you enjoy it as well!**

* * *

><p>Emily sat on the couch in Aaron's apartment, filled with nervous excitement. Aaron had gone to pick up Jack from a weekend at Jessica's. Jack had no idea that Emily was back in DC. Aaron had suggested they surprise him and she had agreed. Now, as she waited for them to return, Emily was more than a little apprehensive.<p>

When Emily moved to London, Jack had only been six. The two had become close after her return from Paris. She had volunteered to watch him several times as part of her social overcompensation. Emily had always been good with kids, but Jack had taken her as no other child had before. So her goodbye to him had been one of the most emotional. He was so young and there was no way to make him understand why she had to go. She had a very deep-seated fear that he wouldn't forgive her for leaving. She wasn't sure she forgave herself.

After nearly half an hour of waiting, Emily heard the door unlock. She was more nervous now than she had been when she had showed up unannounced at Aaron's apartment just two days earlier. As the door opened, she stood, awaiting her fate.

Jack's eyes found Emily immediately. Before she could say anything, he was running at her. He jumped and she caught him, letting the two of them fall dramatically onto the couch.

They held onto each other for what seemed like hours. Emily allowed a few happy tears to fall, burying her face in his blond hair. After a few moments Jack pulled away, and Emily saw in his eyes the unbridled joy only an eight-year-old could posses.

"I missed you, Emily."

In that moment, Emily knew she had been forgiven and there was nothing to say besides "I missed you too, Jack."

Aaron, who had been watching from the doorway with a smile on his face, chose that moment to join them on the couch. He wrapped his arms easily around them both, and the three of them sat together in comfortable silence. Emily allowed herself to feel truly relaxed for the first time in over three years. She had finally found the peace she had been searching for. She was finally home.


	6. Let Her Go

**Author's Note: **Not exactly a chapter I enjoyed writing, but part of me couldn't shake the feeling it needed to be written. Next week will be happier, I promise.

* * *

><p>Aaron had been watching Emily. Ever since her return to the BAU, she had been...different. He had expected this, of course. The change in her wasn't what was bothering him. What was bothering him was the fact that she was trying very hard to be her old self. She was rushing to repair things with everybody at once. She wasn't giving herself the chance to heal.<p>

None of this surprised him. However, he couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of disappointment at what her behavior meant. Even before Haley died, Aaron had known he had feelings for Emily. Something had been building between them since Foyet attacked him in his apartment. But it had taken Emily's fake death for him realize how much she really meant to him. He had been planning a way to tell her how he felt since the day she got back.

Now, he realized, he could never tell her. She had been through too much, was trying too hard to hold on to her old life. If she was ever going to be okay again, she was going to have to realize that things were different now. How could she do that with him barging in, telling her he loved her and stirring up old feelings? As much as it pained him, Aaron knew he had to let her go. She had to move on. They both did.


End file.
